object_tokyofandomcom-20200214-history
Object Tokyo
Object Tokyo '(''Japanese: ''オブジェクト東京 ''Obujekuto Tokyo) ''is Margra Batto's Object Show that is similar to Battle for Dream island, Inanimate Insanity and other Object Shows. However, the host is female and it's dubbed in Japanese instead, making Object Show unique. History On Google+, Margra Batto created her own Object Show named Object Tokyo. Which can found here but she is currently sick and this is why Phimonwan decided to created this Wikia for her. The characters are Kyaraben (The Japanese Host), Dreamy Rainbow Ball, Cat Bell, Cherry Kakigori (Phimonwan's recommend character) and Pocky (Kyra's character). It is possible if there is male contestant or not. After Margra Batto is fine, Phimonwan became the Co-Creator and there is her second recommend character is Shirokuma. After long hiatus, Phimonwan started to editing this Wikia and decided to make better characters design and personality. It's currently have secret character named Checker 3DS. Characters 'Kyaraben '(''Japanese: ''キャラ弁 ''Kyaraben) is the female host of Object Tokyo and she have MePhone4 Onigiri (rice ball) inside. She is labeled '''The Japanese Host. Dreamy Rainbow Ball '(''Japanese: ''ドリーミーレインボーボール ''Dorimi Reinbo Boru) is the contestant and she is the team captain. She is labeled '''The Rainbow Leader.' ' Cat Bell '(''Japanese: ''キャットベル ''Kyatto Beru) is the contestant and she is the team captain. She is the labeled '''The Cute And Sweet In Charge. Cherry Kakigori '(''Japanese: ''チェリーかき氷 ''Cheri Kakigori) is Phimonwan's recommend character and she is Kuudere but have sweet side. She is the labeled '''The Kuudere Ice. Pocky '(''Japanese: ''ポッキー ''Pokki) is Kyra's recommend character and she is chocolate-flavoured pocky. Her label is still unknown. 'Disc '(Japanese: ''ディスク ''Disuku) is Crash and Bernstein Rules est 2002's recommed character and he is random armless contestant just like Rocky from Battle for Dream Island. He is labeled '''The Random Music Lover. Splinter '(''Japanese: ''スプリンター ''Supurinta) is Crash and Bernstein Rules est 2002's recommend character and she is villain. She is labeled '''The Nature Bully. Shirokuma '(''Japanese: ''しろくま ''Shirokuma) is Phimonwan's recommend character. Of course, she is Cherry Kakigori's cousin who comes from Kagoshima Prefecture. Her favorite things are white color, polar bear, Japanese cultures and Lolita fashion. She is labeled '''The Lolita Ice. However, if anyone call her Shi-chan, she will be Yandere. Fresh Clover '(''Japanese: ''フレッシュクローバー ''Furesshu Kuroba) is Phimonwan's recommend character and she is friendly. Her appearance is based Fresh Pretty Cure emblem and have white eyes. She is labeled 'The Lucky Friend '''and she may have crush on Sekihan Onigiri 'Scholar Hat '(''Japanese: ''スカラーハット ''Sukara Hatto) is Tsundere contestant and her appearance is based Klug's hat from Puyo Puyo series. Her label is still unknown. 'Sekihan Onigiri '(Japanese: ''赤飯おにぎり ''Sekihan Onigiri) is Phimonwan's recommend character but he is sometimes bossy to everyone (except Cherry Kakigori, Fresh Clover and Scholar Hat). He is labeled 'The Bossy Boyfriend '''and he may have crush on Fresh Clover. Non-Object Tokyo Characters These characters are from different Object Shows and they are not Object Tokyo characters. 'Bow '(''Japanese: ''ボウ ''Bo) is female contestant from Inanimate Insanity. She likes chairs and she is labeled '''The Chair Enthusiast. Yin-Yang '''is male contestant from Inanimate Insanity 2 and he is labeled '''The Dual Personality. Pencil 'is female contestant from Battle for Dream Island and sequel. Her label is not given yet. 'Ice Cream 'is female contestant from Object Universe. Her label is not given yet. 'Orange Ball ' Other These characters are listed that are not Contestants but sometimes they will help other contestant or host 'Checker 3DS '''(Japansese: チェッカー3DS ''Chekka 3DS) ''despite not being contestant, she is secret character but it's currently unknown Episodes '''Episode 1 '''is the first episode of Object Tokyo. The first challenge is to survive the Marshmallow of Cute Death without dying and one of 2 contestants will be team leaders. '''Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Gallery Coming soon...